Why Now, Of All Centuries?
by Jochamon
Summary: Persephone goes back to her mother with new feelings of love for Hades. While up there, she also has to deal with the fact that he has gone missing. R&R, please!


My first Hades/Persephone fic. It's an old story that I wrote, so excuse the grammar if you find any.

Disclaimer: I do not own these mythological beings…oh, well!

Persephone didn't know what was going on with her. Every single time she looked at the Lord of the Underworld, she would look away and fumble with her fingers, earning a strange look from Hades. Something strange was going on, and she wanted to know what it was. She was curious as to why it only happened to Hades and not the other gods, like Hermes or Apollo. How was that possible?! Hermes and Apollo are very handsome men; they are strong, young and handsome with very beautiful skin. Hades, however, is old and pale and he would like nothing more than to have more "visitors" come to his domain. Persephone thought hard…nice and young, or rude and old…? Which to choose…

As Persephone pondered into these weird thoughts in her comfy, black chair, Hades entered into their chambers and stopped right in front of her. As she stared at him with intensity, she had to fight the urge to blush and look away. Hades may be old enough to be her great grandfather, but his looks hasn't aged a bit. His body was long and strong, for his body was meant for speed, his steps frighteningly graceful, or as Hades would put it, "silent as the grave". His face has some unique features, like the gray shadows underneath his eyes, and his white lips that seemed to blend in with his skin. His black robes matched the color of his eyes and his long hair that was tied back…sadly enough, his beard is in the way of his beautiful features. That was the only downside of his looks. That stupid beard!! She knew that cutting the beard of a Deity means losing their powers, but could anyone blame her?

Still, Persephone's chest felt like it was getting beaten up by the pounding of her heart; not only did she have a hard time greeting him, she had a hard time breathing.

"Y-Yes?" she finally said. She was angry that it came out as a stutter.

"It's about that time." He said.

Persephone blinked, "what?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Did you forget? Today is the day you leave the Underworld."

"Oh!" she breathed out, "yes, yes…well, we shouldn't keep Mt. Olympus waiting, yes?" She got up from her chair and started walking towards the door. She felt like punching herself in the head. Oh, the embarrassment! Why was she so nervous around him? She had been with him for centuries, so why did this new emotion start at that moment? She stopped and noticed that Hades wasn't following her out. She looked behind her and found him looking out the window 10 feet away from him.

"Hades?" she called out. He finally snapped out of his weird trance and started walking to her side.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"It's nothing!"

Hades said it so harshly, it made Persephone flinch. Whatever put him in such a bad mood, it made her worry even more.

88888888888

"Oh, dear Persephone!!"

Demeter held Persephone close, "I know it has been six months, but time passes by slowly when you're not with me," she gave Persephone's hand a good squeeze, "I couldn't stand the thought of that EVIL Hades taking advantage of you!" she paused, "he didn't do anything to you, did he?"

Persephone looked at her mother. Demeter may be old, but her looks are close to Aphrodite's. Her long, brown hair is straight with her crown of flowers placed on her head. Her green eyes that matched the color of her dress, were full of concern and love for her daughter. Some people say that Persephone is the spitting image of her mother…except…there's no big flower crown…thing…

Persephone sighed, "Mother, you don't have to worry about me. Hades has taken very good care of me. He's been doing that since day one," she giggled, " he's been doing that too much, really. He wouldn't leave my side! It's a bit annoying, but…I got used to it."

"Hmm…I still don't trust him, but…if you say everything is fine, then…everything is fine." Demeter turned around, her back facing Persephone. She stared at her mother.

"That…must have been very hard for you to say."

"It was."

"Mother…" she began to hesitate, "if…if you could just get to know Hades, which I highly doubt you will, but, really…once you get to know him.," she walked to the exit and opened the door, "you realize that he's just a lonely God."

Persephone closed the door behind her, leaving a very confused Demeter. How was she going to get along with Hades? It was unbelievable! He took her daughter away! He tricked her into eating those Pomegranate seeds! He took her…he…took advantage of her…married her…! Why was Persephone on his side? He ruined her!! What she needs is a nice husband who respects her and her family, someone like Hermes. He's such a handsome man. Demeter likes him very much.

8888888888

Persephone walked down the great corridors with pain etched in her face. Why did she say that? Why did she stand up for him? All he did was cause trouble for her; he was very rude, strict, and stern, and he…was so nice to her.

"Persephone?"

She jumped up and looked behind her. For some odd reason, the room had gotten brighter all of a sudden. She almost brought her hands to her face to block whatever light that was blinding her.

"So…you came back." The voice was beautiful and seductive at the same time. Was a girl hitting on her?

When the fuzzy image became clear again, she noticed that it was only the Goddess of Love, Aphrodite. It sort of made her chuckle that she used to admire Aphrodite when she was…quite young, but soon after she told her son to strike Hades down so that he would fall in love with her, her respect for her went down the drain. They say that she did it to expand her kingdom, but she denies it, saying that she was doing Hades a favor.

"Aphrodite…how are you?" Persephone asked shyly.

"Oh, not much. Playing matchmaker here and there. It's quite fun. You should come with me and try it sometime."

"Uh…no, thanks."

"Alright, alright…"she sounded disappointed, "so…how is the-only-god-that-hates-my-guts Lord Hades?"

"He's the same…I guess…" She said, almost a whisper.

"Hmm…that doesn't sound too convincing. Tell me, what's wrong? Don't tell me…he started calling Demeter, _Mom_!!"

They ended up walking in the garden, where all the fresh flowers were budding, waiting to bloom. They sat on the boulder, Persephone's favorite spot. It had a great view of the colorful field, and the wind was perfect. It made her sigh with happiness.

"Now, tell me. What's wrong?" Aphrodite asked.

"Well…you see, Hades…you know how he is; stern, strong…an enigma." Aphrodite nodded, "and, well…I…think I'm in love with him!!!" She blurted out like it was the end of the world. She couldn't hold it in. She tried to, but her soul was screaming, 'let the truth be told!'

Aphrodite was really happy. She clasped Persephone's hands and kissed them. "I see that my son had a mission that he kept hidden from me. Sneaky Cupid, but I'm proud of him."

"There is more…"

Her face brightened. "Oh?"

"When I was leaving this morning, Hades came to take me back, so when I was being flustered of his…presence…I noticed he wasn't next to me, like he always does. So when I turned around, he was looking out the window like…I don't know! He was deep in thought, and when I asked him what was wrong, he just yelled at me! I don't know anymore…what do you think is going on?"

"Hmm…I don't know. It's rare of me to see him. He almost never leaves his domain, and he never comes to the Meetings, so…I really don't see nor know him as much as you do." Aphrodite stood up, "but…this worries me, too. Something inside me is telling me something is going on." She whipped around, eyes wide and mouth open, "maybe…do you think that…he's cheating on you?!"

"W-WHAT?? THAT CAN'T BE! THE LAST TIME HE TRIED TO CHEAT ON ME, I TURNED HER INTO A MINT, SO I KNOW HE WOULD NOT CHEAT ON ME AGAIN!!"

"Okay, okay! Calm down!" she backed up, shocked at her outburst.

"Sigh…what is going on?"

"It's okay…we'll figure things out. It's okay…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Persephone closed her bedroom door, and went to straight to bed. She closed her eyes for a while, but sleep did not catch up to her. Oh, how she wanted to cry herself to sleep, but nothing came. Hours went by, and she was still wide awake. She sighed and walked to the mirror. She didn't look too great; her hair was disheveled, and there were bags under her eyes. She sighed again, and closed her eyes. When she opened them, she saw a figure reflecting in the mirror. She spun her heels and looked behind her, where a man was sitting on the platform of her window. His short, raven hair blended in with the shadows, and his big, crystal blue eyes stood out better than the moon. His violet clothing was long and it landed on the marble floors.

"W-Who are you? Why are you here?" Persephone shouted all at once.

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down! My name is Ophelos. I came from the Underworld."

"W-What?? Why—" She started.

"Lord Hades just wanted me to check up on you. That's all. I believe he is afraid for your safety."

"Why would he be afraid…?" she came closer to him.

"I don't know. He seems to be out of place lately. I have never seen him so…powerless before. He is spacing out in different places. He even spaced out on judging the dead."

"I see…" she looked to the side, then looked back at him, "So, Ophelos…um…since you already know that I'm not bleeding near a rosy bush, you can go back to the Underworld now…I don't mean to be rude! It's just…I need my sleep, and…well, I don't want someone in here while I sleep…" She trailed off.

"Oh! Yes, yes. I'll let leave you to your privacy. However, I cannot go back to the Underworld. Lord Hades gave me specific instructions to keep an eye on you…well, not while you sleep, of course!"

"Hmm…that's odd. He's never done that before."

"Then it is settled. I will see you in the morning. Good night."

"G-Good night…"

&&&&&&&&&

Persephone woke up with the sound of the door opening. She brought herself up and looked at it, but it was closed. As she leaned back down on her pillow, she heard another noise; it was a tap on marble floor. She opened her eyes again, and saw the grinning face of Ophelos. There was a silent moment where Persephone's and Ophelos' face were mere inches away from each other. Persephone screamed her lungs out.

"Wait!! Please, don't scream!! It's just me!!" Ophelos yelled, covering his ears.

"I know! That's why I'm screaming! Why are you here?"

"I told you. I'm here to protect you!"

"I KNOW THAT! KNOCK! KNOCK BEFORE YOU ENTER! THAT'S HOW IT WORKS!!"

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry!"

"WELL, YOU BETTER BE!! OUT!! OUT OF MY ROOM!! NOW!!"

Ophelos was scared of her the entire day.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So, Lady Persephone. What do you think of the Underworld, since you are the queen of the place?" Ophelos asked.

"Same as always: Dreary!" she said bluntly.

"I see…"

There was a great pause.

"How is it with your husband?"

"You already know what's going on."

"No, I meant how is it in general."

"It…it was okay…"

"I sense there is something more…?"

"I-well-I…I think I can tell you…let me just get my head straight…"

"Ok…"

She breathed in and sighed. Ophelos waited for her to say something; he stared at her for a few minutes, his eyebrows raised with anticipation.

"Well," she started, "it was strange for a while, having to be with a stranger every six months, but after centuries have passed, I just…got used to it. I learned that he was just a lonely man who wanted someone to be with him. He loves me, but I didn't love him."

"Didn't?" Ophelos grinned.

"Yes, didn't." she laughed, "but…but now…every single time I see him, I just…my mind goes crazy and my stomach flips and I end up embarrassing myself! I get nervous every single time I see him walk inside a room, and it scares me…it scares me so much, but…I enjoy it. I don't want this feeling to end, because even if I'm afraid of this new feeling, I don't feel threatened by it. It's not something I should be worked up about, because I don't complain about it…but…I'm scared and excited all at once. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah…" Ophelos smiled.

"It's a beautiful feeling."

"Yeah…"

"That didn't make a lot of sense, did it? I really hope you know what I'm talking about! I don't want you to think I'm crazy, or anything!!"

"Oh! No, don't worry! I completely understand! I was in love, too! You know what I think? I think you love Hades."

"I…uh…well…that-that is what I was thinking, too…I'm starting to love his company, and when I'm around him, I feel…I know this sounds weird, but…he makes me feel…safe."

"Yep. You're in love. My wife said that to me all the time."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

It has been only three months, and Persephone wanted to go see Hades again. She was really excited. Although her mother disliked her feelings of happiness in a dark world full of dead people, Persephone was really happy.

"Persephone. There you are. The meeting is going to start in five minutes. Come on!!" her helper shouted.

"Coming!!"

She walked past the garden, through the hallways and into the main hall, where all the Gods and Goddesses we seated in a long, long table big enough to fit the most important Deities. Ophelos waited for her and patted the seat next to him.

"My family…" Zeus started with agony and despair in his voice. Persephone's face fell, "I have sad news to bring you. I just heard some spirits and sprites that Hades…" that made Persephone's ears perk up, "Lord Hades, the God of the Underworld…has gone missing." Her eyes widened so much that it rivaled a frog. Hades? Missing? How? When?

"The dead do not know what is going on. The judging had stopped for about a month now, since Hades is the one who judges the dead. The souls are wandering around the Underworld, and some have left, haunting the living. Even Charon, the underworld's ferryman, had not seen Hades leave at all. I know most of you do not think highly of Hades, but just like every important duty that was given to us immortals, his duty is also important, and he does it admirably. Without him, everything will fall into chaos. If any of you have any information, please say so right now, for it would give us great relief."

Nobody said anything, and that just added to Persephone's grief.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Persephone…" Ophelos murmured, trying to comfort her by holding her in his arms. She was crying her eyes out, and he really didn't know what to do.

"Persephone…look at me…" he murmured again. She did as she was told and slowly raised her head. Her face was tear-stained, and her eyes were extremely puffy. Her hair was disheveled, and were sticking up on ends. All in all, she wasn't very pretty at the moment. Ophelos looked at her and murmured, "Don't worry. He is the Lord of the Underworld. He is very strong. He can handle anything." He thought he comforted her, because she smiled. However, the smile faltered, and she started weeping again on his shoulder.

"It's okay…" he whispered. "It's okay…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Persephone lied down until the sun was at its highest. She got up, dressed up, and made her way to the door. When she opened the door, she was greeted by Ophelos, who was leaning on the wall, waiting for her to come out. He smiled at her and bowed to show respect. She was flattered, because Hades was the only one to do that. At that instant, she wanted to cry again, but she held it back. She wanted to look strong for everyone; she didn't want anybody to tell her that she was weak goddess. However, Ophelos felt her pain. She was hurting inside and she wanted help. She wanted a family member, someone like her mother, or Zeus, any one of the gods who she grew up with, to go and comfort her. Ophelos wanted to break the silence that was between them. He cleared his throat and looked at her.

"So, Lady Persephone. I was thinking that the Gods would like to have a lunch gathering, you know…for the afternoon."

"Hmm…well…that does sound like a good idea. That would be really help lift up the atmosphere. Where do you think it should take place?"

"I would say right in the garden and the main hall. That way, if people want to walk outside, they can."

"Yes…that is a good idea…"

"Uh…Lady Persephone. I have wanted to ask you this question for a long time now. I'm not sure if I'm speaking out of line, but…" Ophelos hesitated, and he stopped walking. She soon stopped as well, and turned around to look at him.

"I have learned about the great story of your capture by Lord Hades, and it struck me as unique; the dark loving the light…and…how…Aphrodite kept on saying it was just a favor for Hades, but besides that…have you ever loved his company just once when you didn't like him?"

Persephone didn't say a thing. She stared at him with such intensity and seriousness, it made him feel like he was sent in a war zone. He heard her laugh and looked at him like he was crazy.

"Of course. Part of me didn't hate him, because he treated me kindly."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Demeter stood against the wall, overhearing what Persephone and Ophelos were talking about. To her amazement, she found out the ultimate truth: Her daughter, Persephone, was in love with the all dark and stoic, Hades. If she had figured this out sooner, she would have gone crazy, but…somehow, she didn't feel a thing; She wasn't angry at Hades (although, she still hates him with a passion). No, there was no anger. However, she was sad. Persephone was in pain, and Demeter didn't notice it. She wanted someone to comfort her. Now that she thought about it, she has not been a very good mother lately, and she felt horrible because of it. She had a plan, though…and that was to make Persephone smile again.

Demeter walked away from the wall and made her way to the Underworld.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Persephone went inside the great hall, and greeted the other Gods of Olympus. All that afternoon, she enjoyed their company. However, as time flew by, she noticed that her mother was not present. She looked from left to right, and she didn't see her. She asked around and they also haven't seen her. She started to pace around the room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

The dark walls glowed with mystery, and the floor shook with horror. Her body went cold, not because of the temperature change in the Underworld, but that she was in a state of shock. What was there before her was something she wished that she would never want to see again.

Lord Hades, the Lord of the Dead, was attached to the cave's walls; his arms and legs were dangling from the floor 4 feet above the ground, and the only thing that was keeping him from falling was a giant sword pierced at his heart all the way through, so that it was stuck on the wall. His head was on his chest, his hair covering his face. Blood was dripping; there was so much that there was a puddle at her feet.

"H-Hades?" Demeter said with a squeaky voice. No answer came from him. She went closer to the bloody body, and tried calling again with more confidence.

"Hades? Answer me!"

"Who's there…?" came a raspy voice. She came closer, and (for once, glad of her height), helped him down, dirtying her white dress.

"Hades, it's me…Demeter!" she called out in a whisper.

"Demeter…this rescue would be the last thing I would expect from you…"

"I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing this for Persephone," Demeter said grumpily. "Okay, let's get you out of here…now…where's the entrance?"

&&&&&&&&&&&

"Persephone! Persephone!!"

She looked back to see a young sprite running towards her.

"News…of the…lord!"

"Who?" Persephone's heart was pounding.

"The…Lord of the…Dead!"

Her mind shut down. Did he just say what she thought he said? News about Hades?

"What…about Hades?"

"Your mother, Demeter, has sent me a message! He's coming…over here!"

She didn't remember what happened after that. The last thing she knew, the wind grew stronger, the sky grew darker, the Gods panicking when they were locked in by a powerful, glowing, metal cage…and in front of her, an angry face…the boy with the raven hair and blue eyes…

Ophelos.

He walked up to her and held her tight. Her face went pink, shocked by the sudden intimate moment.

"Persephone…I'm sorry…"

"What…?"

"Don't worry…this will be over soon…"

After he said that, Persephone heard the door slam open. They all looked at it, wondering who was the person that managed to leave a large burnt mark on the doors of Mt. Olympus.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Demeter looked around the room. The place was a mess! The food was on the floor, and the furniture was knocked over. But the worst part…the worst part was that everyone was caged in by god-proof metal, something that only the strongest of Gods and Spirits could do.

"W-What happened…?" Demeter whispered.

"Don't worry," the god in the black coat said, "I'll handle this."

"O-Okay…" Demeter said, and with that, she went to all the gods, trying to free them from the glowing bars.

"That bastard…" he said under his breath. He glared at his enemy. "Well, Ophelos! I hope you are having fun."

"Of course, Hades! That's why I'm here: to have fun. Something I have not done in a long time."

"You do know that this is going to cost you, do you?"

"I know…" Ophelos said in a low voice, "I know."

"Then I shall warn you that I'm not going to hold back."

Persephone couldn't believe that it was Hades. He looked different…VERY different. His black clothes were not loose anymore, but tight, so that you could see his thin, yet strong figure. The bottom of his coat blew against the wind, giving the illusion that it was smoke that wisped around him. His hair was a complete mess, but it wasn't bad at all; instead of his hair nicely tied in a ponytail, it was shorter, brushing against his face. His face, which was always covered by his ugly beard, was now removed, showing off how unbelievably handsome he is. If Persephone and the gods were not in a dangerous position, she would have blushed a deep red that would have had Hades teasing her to no end…and that's saying something.

The ground started to shake and ripple, surrounding Hades like a wild animal. Soon, black, soulless shadows popped out of the ground, holding spears and scythes of different kinds. Hades was not fazed by this. Those monsters were scary, and looked really strong! What happened if he got hurt really badly? Persephone thought about this for a minute until the monsters started to attack.

One of the monsters charged after him, and in that split second, Persephone heard the weapon plunge and puncture Hades. It was a disgusting sound, and that made her worry. The black sword was rammed right through his neck. It was such a traumatizing sight, Persephone was sure she was about to faint. The monster was taken aback by Hades' lack of emotion and movement, and went back to the other monsters in the circle. Hades finally moved, grabbing the sword, and with all of his strength, managed to take it out, causing huge amounts of blood to come out of the wound.

He was injured, and Persephone was close to running towards him. If he was injured, that would mean that he was becoming weaker by the second…right? Persephone's worries quickly disappeared when everything started to move quickly. One minute, Hades was standing there, surrounded by ugly demon dolls, and the next, blood was everywhere. The monsters were cut open from the head down, some were cut cleanly in the middle, and others lost their heads. It was a massacre. Blood was dripping from Hades' hair, all over his clothes, and his face. The floor, that was once the color of sapphire, had been dyed red. Persephone looked at the other gods, noticing their reactions. Some were of pure disgust, others were of surprise. Ares, on the other hand, looked like a kid during Christmas morning.

"Well, Hades," Ophelos spoke out, "Those months of containment didn't seem to slow your movements down. That's good!"

Persephone looked at him in horror. It made sense now…Ophelos made him disappear for four months! Hades went missing…all because of HIM!!

"You…lied to me…?" Persephone mumbled at Ophelos. He looked at her in the corner of his eyes. She looked up at him, angry and hurt. She raised her hand and slapped him as hard as she could. Her hand was burning with pain, but she didn't care.

"I trusted you!! I had you take care of me!!!" She shouted. She was ready to slap him again, but he grabbed her wrist before her palm made contact.

"That's why I apologized."

Persephone was confused.

"Don't worry." Ophelos mumbled.

Hades walked calmly towards Ophelos. It made Persephone look at him with awe. It was such a magnificent sight; Hades' skin covered in blood, his black coat wet and dripping with the crimson substance, and his black weapon still in his hand. It was a beautiful, yet bone-chilling sight.

"Persephone…" Hades said without looking at her. She jumped.

"Step away from him."

His voice sounded strange; it was frighteningly calm. It ran a chill down her spine. She gulped. Ophelos let go of her wrist.

Persephone walked away from Ophelos, glancing from Hades to Ophelos and back. He looked at Hades with a smile, while Hades had no expression at all. They finally spoke.

"Hades…do me a favor and make it painless."

"Painless? I had something else in mind. I would gladly feed you to my dogs until you wish you had died again."

"Ha! Well, that sounds tempting, but…I would appreciate it if you could just get it over with and give me the verdict."

Why was Ophelos sounding so happy?

"Let's review the facts. Right after Persephone left, you came into my domain, temporarily stripped me of my powers by shaving my beard and cutting my hair, and left me hanging on my kingdom's wall for 4 months. You had acted like a servant to get close to Persephone and her family, just to have revenge on me. Soon after, you made Olympus as a holding cell so that no one would interfere with your plan. I would say…" Hades walked over to Ophelos, "you have done something no other spirit had done in one thousand years."

Hades whipped his weapon and rammed it into Ophelos, making him cry in pain. Persephone jumped, and so did the other gods. Ophelos looked up at him. His face was distorted with pain, but he still had a smile on his face. "Foolishness, Ophelos…" he pushed his weapon deeper into his stomach, "May your body be burned and torn apart until your ghost no longer exists."

Ophelos dropped his head, "Thank you!" he breathed out. Hades grabbed his shoulder and forced the weapon out of him.

"Pleasure doing business with you." Hades mumbled, wiping the blade. Ophelos glowed a deep shade of red until he started to evaporate like water. After a few agonizing screams, Ophelos disappeared.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Everything seemed to shine after Ophelos had gone; the floors came back to its original design, the pillars and the garden got back its color; It was like the aftermath of a thunderstorm. Persephone slowly walked towards Hades, afraid that any fast movements might make him snap. She put a hand on his shoulder, making him look at her with exhaustion.

"Hades?"

"He planned it all…" He started, "all this time, all he wanted was to disappear."

"Do you know why?"

"He was reborn so many times, he despised it. When a person dies, they remember their past lives, causing them to hate everything. In Ophelos' case, his sole hatred was towards me."

"What…? Why? How do you know?"

"I am the one who gives the dead another life. Although it is rare of me to have anyone be reborn onto Earth, I do try to give them a better life. Ophelos' life was full of troubles in every turn, I figured he needed a second chance…and a third chance, and a fourth. When he was in the underworld, he found out that in every single life he lived…his wife was always murdered. He hated what I was doing. All he wanted was his soul to disappear…to not experience the hardships he knew he would face again. So…he thought he would get revenge on me…by getting close to you. Persephone…he wanted to kill you."

Her eyes widened. Demeter looked at him in shock. She bravely voice her thoughts.

"Hades, how do you know all this?"

He looked at her, and closed his eyes, "when the dead takes one step into my realm, I know everything about them. I knew that Ophelos wanted to kill you, Persephone. I wanted to warn you, but he got to me first.

"However…he didn't have the courage to do anything to you. He couldn't kill you. As much as he wanted to hurt me, he couldn't do it. For him to kill you, it was as if he was killing his own wife. He needed a different tactic, so he temporarily stripped me of my powers. For his soul to not exist, he needed to do something sinful, so that I, the judge, would make him no more."

Hades closed his eyes.

"And he succeeded…"

He fell on his knees, too weak from Ophelos' attack on him. All Hades wanted was to just fall asleep. Persephone fell with him, holding him tight. They were tired, used, and hurt. They wanted comfort, and what would be best than from each other? If it would help them sleep, they would gladly take it. He looked down at her wearily, noticing her tears. He reached out, cupped her cheek, and brushed the tears away that escaped from her eyes.

After a few moments of silence, all they heard was Aphrodite speaking to Zeus and Poseidon.

"Hey…if you guys shaved your beards, I bet both of you would look very handsome."

"_No!_"

__________

Done!! I hope you liked it! R&R Please!


End file.
